German Empire
The German Empire (German: Deutsches Kaiserreich, officially 'Deutsches Reich'),[5][6][7][8] also known as Imperial Germany,[9] was the German nation state[10]that existed from the creation of the empire in July 9th by Black Carbon and saw a great expansion under the reign of Kaiser Skystrike The Great. Foundation of The German Empire and Kingdoms of Prussia (July 9) In July 9th, Black Carbon sailed across the atlantic to finally settle in Germany, Creating one of the best empires of all time. At first it was small, with only Berlin. It allied with Greece, Australia and China and fought several battles agains the USA. 1st Expansion Era (July 10-12) Many people started joining the empire, and people like TheJustGamer and Skystrike17 joined and both created towns. Just created Frankfurt and Skystrike created Schnwald. Decay Era (July 14-15) The empire was in constant bad shape due to carbon's ignorance. The empire was at wars all the time and lost equipment and manpower, Schnwald had to fight wars in the north while berlin attacked the US. Frankfurt had a critical economic debt that caused the ruin of the city, being a critcial blow to The Empire and Germans. German Emigration (July 14-16) Most of the rhineland germans moved to France for a better life and germany lost 34% of the entire population. leaving Schnwald and Berlin. The Great War (July 18-July 27) The Kaiser entered the war with his allies (Greek Empire and Italy) to fight against america. he thought it was going to be an easy war. but things went south quick. the german infantry was constantly losing in the atlantic front and Britain declared war on germany, and Skystrike17 created the Leuffschlatt the most efective german division in the war that fought in the British Front and won against them. As more and more countries kept joining the coallition, Skystrike17 sent all of his men to Berlin, to the siege of Brooklyn, commanded by The 3 leaders, CromosomaTop, Vadokim and Black Carbon. Followed by the commanders Skystrike17, Astoris, and HMM_HEE_HEE. The first attacked was launched by the italian commander Astoris, then followed the greek and german 1st Armed forces that landed in Boston, and engaged in a long and cruel warfare against phoenix's man, including Quarterdisk, phoenix323, etc. Then came the airstrike led by Skystrike17, 30 miles off Brooklyn. which dominated the air for the most of the great war. In the ground, things were going south for the allies. the UK and Australia joined the enemy team, and the fresh recruitments from the brits, helped America to win The Battle of boston, nevertheless, it was a long battle, with both sides having heavy casualties. The Greek 1st, 2nd and 14 infantry divisions off the north of NY, managed to escape back to Greece, leaving the allied forces weak and stranded. The americans took the Kaiser and the italian king prisioners and the war was about to end in favour of the north americans, who thought they had it in the bag. With no kaiser in germany, Skystrike took control and organized multiple battalions, and planned another attack on brooklyn to rescue Black Carbon and CromosomaTop. First came the airstrike which destroyed america's strongpoints on the east, and managed to defeat they planes in the atlantic ocean. after months of artillery strikes by the germans, Freiherren Skystrike launched a multiple panzer division attack that surrounded Brooklyn, This was an excellent move by The Leuffschlatt, and liberated the european leaders. There was a long gap where all the nations (USA, Greece, UK, Italy, Germany, Australia, Meridionial Empire,Austrian Empire) didnt fight and stocked for another long period of hard fought battles. Vadokim issued a plan where the Divisions from the coallition would focus on a specific country, Vadokim and Carbon's combined forces agains Brooklyn, The 24st italian divisions againt Australia, and the leuffschlatt division against england. The coallition had major, ground breaking succeses in Australia, as the italians kept pushing the australians back to their capital and in UK where Skystrike's Leuffschlatt invaded Guernsey and Jersey, and did a blockade on the UK, taking the british out of the war permanently But the major greek and german infantry divisions kept being pushed until they got kicked from the american continent. The germans lost 900 thousand men and had a reserve of about 1.5M soldiers. In a stupid move, the Kaiser fled back to Berlin and brought the war to Germany, But Austria, led by Sentinel, helped germany and declared war on the US.But the Americans defeated Austria and annexed them. The Americans were in german territory and the kaiser's royal divisions couldnt breach through. After months of fighting near berlin, the kaiser abdicated and flew to oceania. leaving the throne for the taking. many people were candidates, but the Leuffschlatt national hero Skystrike17 was selected as the New Kaiser. Schnwald became the capital at last After months of fighting the Germans Pushed the american troops out of imperial soil. On July 27 USA surrended against the 2nd Leuffschlatt division in France. Golden Era/Great Expansion (July 29-Present) Skystrike proved to be an excellent kaiser, and took a miserable decaying empire to top status, with the most troops, land, and colonies. The Germans started to be feared and invaded most of europe in the Great expansion, gaining colonies all over the world, The Empire Reached the top and became Superpower under Skystrike17, which was named The Great due to the excellent military campaigns.